Ademanes involuntarios
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: 30 escenas Hak/Yona. 'Tabla Oculta', 30vicios.
1. Súbito

**Ademanes involuntarios** _ **  
**_30 escenas Hak/Yona siguiendo la 'Tabla Oculta', de 30vicios (LiveJournal).

* * *

 **1 » Súbito  
**

Era tarde en la noche (¿o tal vez demasiado temprano en la mañana?) y Hak no podía pegar un ojo. Miraba el cielo estrellado, poco oculto por las ramas y hojas de los altos árboles que le protegían, y escuchaba las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros dormir.

Su vista se desvió sin quererlo a la tienda que la princesa Yona compartía con Yoon. Pero se recuperó de inmediato para mirarse los pies, ahí donde se esperaba que estuvieran, al final de sus piernas.

Suspiró. Lo intentaba. Con ganas lo intentaba. Mantenerse enfocado en su misión y alejar de él el mar embravecido de sentimientos y pensamientos que le aquejaban siempre que veía aquella enana de cabello rojo. (…) No, ni siquiera servía decirle enana, de verdad que no. Le seguía causando cosas que prefería evitar de momento.

Decidió que quedarse tendido en aquel lugar —intentando conciliar un sueño que nada quería ver con él— lograría únicamente sumergirlo hasta el cuello en pensamientos referentes a Yona. Y realmente no tenía ganas de sentirse más confundido y embobado, e incómodo siempre que estuviera a su alrededor… y alrededor de Jae-Ha, que no perdía oportunidad para decir cosas estúpidas e innecesarias respecto a sus _emociones_.

Se alejó a paso tranquilo, seguro de que sus compañeros (y la princesa en especial) estarían a salvo. Cuando se halló oculto detrás de árboles y del follaje, se desprendió de su arma, depositándola en el suelo, y estiró los brazos al cielo.

Estuvo lo que le pareció largos minutos contemplando el vasto firmamento, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza y respirando aquel aire puro. Aunque se había alejado de donde la princesa Yona dormía, aquello no había servido para alejar su mente de ella. Seguía pensando en el mejor modo de mantenerse cuerdo a su alrededor y no terminar haciendo cosas estúpidas… como lamerle la mano.

Diablos, lo haría de nuevo.

—Qué imbécil —susurró.

—¿Hak?

La voz de Yona le sobresaltó a tal punto que dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro asustado y dio un paso atrás.

—Princesa —murmuró, sonriéndole—. Es tarde.

—No estabas allí —respondió, mirándole un tanto ceñuda. No logró correr la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad—. No me gusta despertar y no verte.

Hak se paralizó en el lugar. Dudaba que la princesa lograra darse cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en él con esas simples palabras, que salían de su boca de esa manera tan inocente y espontánea. Sentía el rostro caliente, pero Yona estaba demasiado ocupada observando el arma en el suelo.

—¿Has estado entrenando?

—No —respondió. Recogió el arma, aprovechando para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y alejar aquel calor de su rostro—. No podía dormir.

Yona lo observó largo rato, hasta que el silencio se hizo tan molesto que soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué, princesa?

—¿Y por qué no podías dormir?

La miró un momento y se encogió de hombros. No podía soltarle todo así como así, de la nada. Ni por más que lo que más deseara en todo el mundo fuera alcanzar a aquella chica y devorarle la boca.

—Bueno, ¡debes descansar! —exclamó la princesa entonces, con determinación—. Tenemos un largo día por delante.

—Tú deberías descansar. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo, de todos modos?

Yona se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza. Hak requirió de varios «¿Qué?» para que la voz de la princesa fuera audible.

Ella tampoco podía dormir. Así que posiblemente lo había oído caminar fuera del campamento donde descansaban y le había seguido luego. ¿La princesa lo había visto contemplar el cielo? A lo mejor su pregunta podía leerse en sus ojos azules, porque Yona no hizo más que sonrojarse entonces.

—Ve a descansar —dijo, seguro de que todo lo que quería era que siguiera a su lado, juntos en medio de la nada, un tanto embelesado por el color de su pelo bajo la luz de la luna—. Yo estaré bien. Intenta dormir.

Yona frunció más el ceño.

—¡Pero no puedo!

—Princesa, tan solo _inténtalo_.

Entonces se acercó a él a paso rápido y seguro en solo cuestión de segundos. Hak la observó con una ceja en alto, aferrándose a su arma. La princesa le tomó la mano libre y tiró de él, arrastrándole de nuevo hacia donde estarían sus amigos. Y él, como era usual, se dejó ser.

—Si yo lo intento, tú también.

—Princesa…

Se separó de él y se sentó justo en el lugar donde Hak dormía, apoyado contra la corteza del árbol. Luego dio dos palmaditas en el suelo, a su lado, con sus ojos grandes mirándole con impaciencia. Hak se removió incómodo en su lugar, mirando de reojo al resto de sus compañeros. Para el momento estaba seguro de solo una cuestión: ninguno de ellos dormía.

—Recuéstate a mi lado —le pidió.

Hak tragó.

—No puedo… ¡es más fácil dormir contigo! —exclamó entonces, en un susurro apresurado. Hak apostó a que Yoon (dentro de la tienda) estaría rogando porque hablaran más alto, así podría oír lo que decían—. Ven.

Hak suspiró, rendido. Se acercó a ella (agradecido a la oscuridad, que ocultaba el intenso rubor en su rostro) y se sentó a su lado. La princesa estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero rápidamente se acomodó hasta apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

Que grandísima idea. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella deseaba? Si Yona no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, el latir de su corazón seguramente lo delataría.

—Tenemos algunas horas de sueño aún —murmuró Yona. El arma de Hak reposaba a su lado, mientras él intentaba recuperar el control de su respiración (y cuerpo en su totalidad)—. Descansa, Hak.

Hak finalmente, incapaz de otra cosa, envolvió con su brazo el cuerpo menudo de la princesa, saboreando el contacto con ella incluso a través de todas las prendas. Sonrió, pensando cuánto lograba fastidiarle Yona a veces, sin siquiera proponérselo, con algo tan simple como pedirle que estuviera a su lado…

No pudo ver que Yona sonreía también. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cómo tan súbitamente el sueño llegó a ellos.

* * *

 **Nota  
**

¡Hola! Qué bien pasarme por un nuevo fandom :)

Como el sumario deja entender, este fic constará de 30 viñetas (o One!Shot's) Hak/Yona, siguiendo las palabras de la tabla ya mencionada. No tengo cuenta en LiveJournal y tampoco he visto mucha actividad en 30vicios, por lo que _no_ me he anotado oficialmente. Sin embargo, dado que sigo el orden de la tabla en cuestión, me veo obligada a darle publicidad. :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la primera escena. Esta y las siguientes serán independientes unas de otras, el que avisa no es traidor (?).

Dejen un review abajo y tengan por seguro que podrán tener sexo con intensidad hasta los noventa y largo de años. ¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso? (No sé, pero por las dudas hagan caso.)

Saludos,  
Mor.

 _Postdata: estoy por el capítulo 98 del manga, no me hagan spoilers ajdshkjjasd_


	2. Violeta

**2 » Violeta**

Mientras Hak, Kija y Jae-Ha discutían de algo que Yona no tenía idea (a lo que Yoon, Shin-Ah y Zeno ya estaban acostumbrados), ella seguía practicando su tiro con el arco. Para el momento, todos consideraban que superaba la media (tal vez incluso un poco más). Ninguno dudaba de sus habilidades y Hak creía que lograría ser buen rival para muchos —y estaba completamente orgulloso de ella, claro.

El silbido de la flecha y el posterior golpe sordo en el blanco dispersó la atención, hasta que finalmente la bestia alada cayó ante ellos. Yoon se acercó enseguida a levantarla con una sonrisa.

—¡Con una más tendremos una abundante cena! —aseguró entonces y Zeno se encargó de aplaudir y asegurar que él buscaría por la siguiente. Yona le sonrió amablemente y desvió luego su vista de nuevo al árbol, tan lejano a ella.

Hak se acercó a paso despreocupado (luego de otro golpe a Ojos Caídos por lo atrevido de su anterior comentario —a nadie le importaba lo bien que se veía Yona disparando, por un demonio, no importaba cuánta verdad había en ellos—) hasta donde estaba Yoon examinando el ave.

—Ha sido un buen tiro —le sonrió al verle acercarse. Le mostró la presa: la flecha estaba en su cabeza. Hak murmuró algo y asintió, elevando la vista hacia la princesa. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, mientras le observaba hacer otro limpio tiro como el anterior, esta vez clavándose con fuerza en el árbol.

De repente se hizo el silencio, todos con la vista fija en la princesa, que se había quedado momentáneamente paralizada. Y mientras Hak no entendía muy bien qué ocurría (y Yoon tampoco, pero notaba la inquietud en los dragones) y el silencio no se terminaba jamás, las mejillas de Yona se tiñeron finalmente de un fuerte rojo y el grito de Kija se abrió paso antes de que cualquier otro comentario acerca del hilo de sangre que caía por la pierna de la princesa se hiciera presente.

—OH, POR HIRYUU, ¡YONA SE ESTÁ DESANGRANDO!

El Dragón Blanco comenzó a correr en torno a Yona sin estar seguro de qué hacer, mientras Jae-Ha le daba la espalda, sonrojado y con la mano tapándose el rostro (Hak casi pudo oír que él no sabía muy bien qué hacer con las mujeres en momentos como aquel) y Shin-Ah se apresuró a cubrir a Yona con su tapado de piel blanco, visiblemente preocupado.

—¿QUÉ HAREMOS? —seguía gritando Kija, entre tanto Zeno rebuscaba en el bolso de Yoon (para su completo disgusto) por medicinas. Ojos Caídos se había alejado de la escena, incómodo y Shin-Ah acariciaba el cabello de Yona (tan rojo como las mejillas de la muchacha).

—¡SILENCIO! —exclamó Hak finalmente, cortando incluso con los reclamos de Yoon hacia Zeno. Los dragones se giraron a verlo, esperanzados de que la Bestia de Trueno tuviera una solución para un problema de aquella magnitud—. La princesa solo necesita estar tranquila… lejos de ustedes, conjunto de locos.

Se acercó hacia Yona y la alzó en brazos (incluido el —que parecía ser interminable— tapado, que parecía cubrirla de pies a cabeza). La princesa estiró sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Hak, acercando el rostro al suyo un poco más de lo que el muchacho recomendaba (por razones de salud mental), mientras sentía las manos fuertes y calientes de Hak sostenerle desde la espalda y bajo las rodillas.

—Hak —murmuró en un reproche, sin dejar de sentir las mejillas arder. Era realmente molesto ser una jovencita en medio de un montón de chicos, y más en días como aquel… y más si Hak decidía así como así alzarla en brazos. Tenía ganas de decirle que la suelte, que se aleje de ella. Le incomodaba estar en _esas condiciones_ y que Hak estuviera tan cerca; le hubiera encantado simplemente desaparecer hasta que dejara de sangrar. Hak no dijo nada. Miró de manera desafiante ( _Di algo, atrévete_ ) a Ojos Caídos, que le observaba con una sonrisa.

—La princesa estará bien —aseguró—. Volveremos enseguida.

Se alejó de ellos a paso tranquilo, con Yona aún en sus brazos (su peso era agradable, ahora que volvía a alimentarse correctamente). Estaba un poco mareado con su olor —no tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo hacía Yona para oler tan bien en medio de la nada y lejos de sus perfumes en el castillo— y con la cercanía de ella, pero se las estaba arreglando bastante bien. Sin embargo, el calor de los brazos de la princesa alrededor de su cuello y su aliento chocando cerca de su cara prometía que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a estallar y su mente se perdería en un limbo desconocido.

Finalmente llegaron al borde del río que corría cerca de donde acampaban (Shin-Ah lo había visto y todos habían estado de acuerdo que era un lugar ideal para descansar y tomar un baño). Dejó a Yona otra vez en tierra firme, mirándole de reojo.

—Podrás lavarte aquí —dijo finalmente, entre ella parecía muy cómoda aferrándose a la piel que la cubría—. Estaré por aquí entre tanto te ocupas de tus cosas, así que llámame si ocurre algo.

Comenzó a alejarse. Pretendía descansar en un árbol cercano, de espaldas a ella. Sabía que las mujeres requerían un poco de espacio en esos días especiales, pero de todos modos no se alejaría demasiado.

—Hak. —Escuchar su nombre de los labios de la princesa siempre era una delicia, pero sabía disimularlo bien. Se giró a verla con las cejas en alto, listo para soltar un comentario que le incomodara. Una vez más, la princesa no le dejaba ver aquellos grandes ojos, corriendo su mirada—. ¿Cómo sabes qué hacer…? Olvídalo.

Se acalló de inmediato, sin dejar de mirarse los pies. Había dejado el pseudo-tapado de Shin-Ah a un lado, y así era fácil percatarse del hilillo de sangre. Hak miró eso de reojo y luego enfocó la mirada en el cabello rojo de Yona. Se veía linda, sin importar que su peinado fuera un desastre, ni que estuviera un poco más ojerosa y pálida; podría pasarle un tornado por encima y, consideraba él, igual se vería linda.

Mundok le había hablado de las jovencitas, y Hak también había aprendido un poco por su cuenta. Había cosas que aunque no viviera en carne propia era capaz de saber, o aunque sea simpatizar. Sobre todo si se trataba de Yona. Era capaz de darse cuenta del cambio de humor y estaba claro que aquello le incomodaba mucho. Después de todo, era una mujer en medio de un montón de varones que velaban por ella. No era muy difícil darse cuenta de _qué hacer_ cuando ella estaba así, aunque sea para él.

Se acercó y se paró delante. Yona alzó el rostro y le observó quedamente, aún visiblemente incómoda. Era la primera vez en un tiempo que cruzaba su fuerte mirada contra él, había estado huyendo casi todo el tiempo, como si no quisiera verlo (pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y habían pasado por tanto ya, que no le extrañaba). Y Hak sabía, _sabía_ que estaba por decirle algo, posiblemente algo que a él no le gustaría escuchar (algo como que se alejara, o como que no le gustaba que le cargue de ese modo, o alguna otra cosa que solo significaba que no le gustaba estar tan cerca de él), de modo que antes de que Yona lo dijera, sacó de entre sus ropas el dulce que estaba guardando.

—Toma —se decidió, extendiéndola hacia ella. Lo había comprado en la última ciudad en la que habían estado. Esa era una ocasión tan buena como cualquier otra para dárselo. De todos modos, en otro momento seguro no se atrevía.

La princesa parpadeó y luego se decidió a tomar el dulce. Sus manos rozaron las de Hak y eso era suficiente para que quisiera salir corriendo en dirección contraria o abrazarla hasta que se pusiera muy-muy roja, cosa que siempre le daban ganas de besarla.

Murmuró algo que no llegó a escuchar y luego agregó:

—¿Por qué?

Hak lo meditó unos pocos segundos. Otra vez tenía sus ojos lejos de los de él (cosa que le fastidiaba bastante, a decir verdad), y se mareaba un poco con sus pestañas. Cuando ella levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que era momento de responder, que había estado en silencio más segundos de lo que se esperaba.

—Algo de dulce te vendrá bien, porque eres una princesa amarga.

Le sacó la lengua y comenzó a alejarse, a su paso normal y pensando que tal vez podría haberle dicho algo más lindo, como lo que había repasado en su mente una y otra vez. Por supuesto, en su mente la situación se había dado de forma diferente, mucho más romántica y ella estaba tan feliz que hasta le daba un beso y todo.

El agarre en sus ropas le impidió avanzar y tuvo que girarse para verla. Yona no sonreía, solo le observaba, con el dulce en su otra mano. Agarró con más fuerza la ropa de Hak y tiró de ellas, lo que le obligó a acercar el rostro a ella. Claro que su fuerza no podía obligar a nada a Hak, pero a él le gustaba creer que así era, porque eso era más fácil que aceptar que era débil, muy débil en torno a Yona.

La princesa terminó con la distancia entre sus rostros y le dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla. Tenía el rostro un poco rosa, pero ni siquiera le dejó observarle bien. Solo pudo ver de refilón esos grandes ojos violetas que le observaron durante un momento con cierto desconcierto, como si no fuera capaz de entender qué estaba haciendo.

Se alejó de él dándole la espalda, rápido, con el dulce en su mano.

—¡Vete, Hak, tengo que bañarme!

Había cosas que escapaban a su entendimiento, de acuerdo. Pero no importaba, porque esas acciones instintivas (aunque fuera una frase suelta o un rápido, velocísimo beso en su mejilla), cuando no se detenía a pensar o incluso si se arrepentía luego, hacían a Hak muy-muy feliz. Incluso si solo se trataba de un accionar que nada tenía que ver con sus sentimientos y mucho más con sus hormonas, por él bien. Qué más podía pedir él.

Debería comprar más dulces, pensó, y se fue riéndose por lo bajo.

* * *

 **Nota** :

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya me puse al día con el manga, así que se imaginarán porqué viene a cuento la regla de Yona... ¡es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo! Tenía que escribir algo al respecto, incluso algo tonto como esto, incluso si se da en otro momento y contexto.

Vamos 2, y son 28 viñetas por venir. ¡Algo bueno tiene que salir! ¡No desesperen!

Gracias por sus reviews, y espero que sigan disfrutando los relatos~

Mor.


	3. Pretexto

**3 » Pretexto**

—Pero _quiero hacerlo_ —masculló, con los ojos entrecerrados, brillando de alguna chispa que pocas veces había visto, pero que le encantaba (era casi otra Yona, una mucho más interesante).

Se cruzó de brazos y repitió que _no_. No, no, no, no importaba cuántas veces se lo pidiera, él siempre se negaría. Y sabía que Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah y Kija pensaban igual que él y nunca aceptarían a una petición tan ridícula. No debía temer de Zeno y Yoon, porque no sabían de esas artes y siempre intentaban mantenerse al margen de los caprichos de Yona (mal por él, que nunca podía escapar).

—¡Pero, Hak!

—No.

—¡Shin-Ah! ¿Tu sí lo harás, cierto?

El Dragón Azul se dio vuelta de inmediato, mirando el horizonte. Estaba claro que evitaba el pedido de la princesa. Ao observó a Yona, desde arriba de la cabeza de Shin-Ah, e hizo su particular sonido, lo que sacó otro gritito de frustración por parte de la chica.

—¡Kija! ¡Tú…!

—Serpiente Blanca _definitivamente_ no te ayudará —aseguró Hak, mirando al Dragón con los ojos entornados. La mueca de molestia de Kija no le pasó desapercibida, pero estuvo de acuerdo con él, y así se lo comunicó a la princesa.

—A mi no me mires, no quiero enfrentarme a la furia de la Bestia del Trueno —se apuró a agregar Jae-Ha antes de que Yona recurriera a él como última instancia.

Eso terminó por desatar un gran grito de enojo por parte de Yona, que los observó a todos y cada uno con el ceño fruncido, y finalmente se plantó ante Hak con los ojos centelleantes y lo apuntó con un dedo.

— _Te ordeno que me enseñes, Hak._ Como tu princesa, _debes obedecerme._

Hak apretó los dientes. Miró a un costado, intentando evitar aquellos ojos violetas (¿por qué refulgían con tanta intensidad, por un demonio?), intentando también encontrar la fuerza para hacerle frente y decir que _no_. Sin embargo, ella seguía siendo _su princesa_ y él, como su guardia, debía no solo velar por ella, sino obedecer ciegamente sus órdenes, por más estúpidas que fueran.

No importaba cuánto tiempo más permaneciera con los dientes apretados y mirando a un costado, la presencia de Yona no se desvanecía, ni tampoco esa sensación que producía su fuerte mirada.

—Ellos pueden negarse. Tú _no_ , Hak. Practicarás conmigo artes marciales hasta que sea tan buena como tú, y eso es todo —terminó, alejándose con determinación de todo el mundo para volcarse en alguna tarea encomendada por un curioso Yoon.

Kija intercambió una mirada con Jae-Ha antes de acercarse a Hak, que seguía enfurruñado. Los ojos claros del ex-general miraban lo alto de los árboles, y sus brazos ya no estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, sino a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Claramente, aunque la petición (no, orden) de Yona le había molestado, había aceptado su destino.

—¿De verdad harás…? ¡No puedes pelear con ella! —gritó Kija, tomándole del brazo y zarandeándolo.

—Haré lo que la princesa me ordene —gruñó, separándose de sus compañeros y tomando su lanza—. Volveré pronto.

Yona levantó la vista para verle alejándose entre los árboles. Se sentía culpable. Hak ya había hecho mucho por ella (mucho más que cualquier otra persona en toda su vida), de modo que no le gustaba obligarle a más cosas. Pero _necesitaba_ ser más fuerte. Se enfocó nuevamente en su tarea, pensando que, tarde o temprano, liberaría a Hak de esa carga que representaba. Esperaba que pudiera disculparla por sus órdenes, pero había cosas que ella _tenía_ que hacer, y para algunas necesitaba de su ayuda. Y eso era todo.

El resto de los dragones volvieron a sus tareas, y todo estuvo en relativa calma, incluso cuando Hak volvió a estar con ellos (trayendo consigo nuevas presas para alimentarse). Sin embargo, a ninguno le pasó desapercibido el ambiente que se había creado. Era tan tenso que podía cortarse con el filo de una de las uñas de Kija.

Zeno y Kija intentaron mejorar un poco el ambiente, pero no había mucho para hacer. Incluso Jae-Ha se animó a hacer algunos chistes —de esos que molestaban a la Bestia del Trueno—, pero incluso así Hak no reaccionó. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto como Yona. Y apenas se miraban, de modo que los dragones tenían ganas de solucionar esa situación de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no le enseñas algún movimiento a la señorita antes de irnos a dormir? —señaló Zeno, mirándole con una gran sonrisa. El rostro de Hak seguía sombrío, su ceño fruncido.

—Si la princesa lo desea, sí.

—Pues de hecho, sí lo deseo. Estaría bien darte un golpe antes de irme a dormir.

Kija miró a Zeno con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en una clara señal de que las cosas _no estaban mejorando_. Yoon tosió, incómodo. Shin-Ah y Ao comían en silencio, observando la escena.

—¿Y qué _tipo de movimiento_ le enseñarás a Yona? Porque si necesitas más tiempo a solas…

Hak le observó de reojo, sin una mueca de diversión en su rostro. Tanta fue la indiferencia y odio en ese mirar, que Jae-Ha se encogió un poco en el lugar, cerrando la boca de inmediato.

Yona se levantó de su lugar y se paró en el amplio espacio, más allá de donde se sentaban a comer. Yoon la observó con cierta preocupación, pero el resto de las miradas estaban enfocadas en Hak. Otra vez tenía la mandíbula tensa. Consideraban que era porque _algo_ en su sistema estaba completamente en contra de lastimar a la princesa de cualquier manera que fuera, y eso incluía el entrenamiento que estaban por presenciar.

No les sorprendió observar que Hak se quedó quieto en el lugar, observando a la princesa con cierto desgano. Yona apretaba los puños, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y su mirada volvía a refulgir. Pero esa mirada Hak la conocía bien. Estaba enfadada con él, como esos enfados que solía sacarle cuando eran más chicos, más inocentes. Era el tipo de enojo que terminaba con la princesa revoleándole cosas por la cabeza. Casi logró hacerlo sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —rezongó ella. Hak se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar una media sonrisa de lado.

Se negaba enteramente a utilizar su fuerza contra la princesa. Le había ordenado enseñarle y practicar con ella, pero lo haría a su manera.

—Enséñame lo que tienes —respondió.

Jae-Ha aseguró que eso sería algo digno de ver, lo que provocó diversas reacciones en tan solo unos pocos segundos. Como era usual, Yona no se enteró de lo que quería decir su comentario y la mirada pícara que le dirigió a Hak. Yoon se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con molestia (ya estaba harto de ese tipo de situaciones). Shin-Ah alzó la dorada mirada, escondida detrás de su máscara, observándoles con sincera curiosidad. Kija casi se ahoga en el lugar con su propia saliva, sus pensamientos hechos un desorden de solo imaginar lo que Yona _podía enseñarle_ a alguien. Hak, por su lado, fulminó al Dragón Verde de una sola mirada.

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó Yona. La princesa ni siquiera esperó a que Hak volviera a mirarla a ella (hasta el momento, seguía molesto con Jae-Ha y también algo azorado de la idea que había plantado el Dragón en él). Solo corrió hasta su guardián y comenzó a repartir patadas y golpes de todo tipo, que Hak esquivó sin problemas.

La princesa había logrado aumentar su velocidad. Posiblemente su tamaño le había ayudado en eso, pero no cabía dudas de que había entrenado (incluso, tal vez, más veces de las que él pudo percatarse). Sus golpes también eran precisos, aunque no tan controlados (y su enojo seguramente tenía que ver con eso). Hak se dedicó a moverse de lado a lado, esquivándole, y también a impedir alguno de sus golpes con movimientos exactos de sus brazos.

De cualquier modo, no pudo evitar enfadarse un poco más, aún si podía notar que Yona comenzaba a moverse bien y que eso significaba que podría defenderse. Tal vez porque el calor que producía moverse de lado a lado, sumado al hipnotizante movimiento de los cabellos de Yona (o las expresiones de su rostro, en diferentes muecas de hastío, de cansancio o de esfuerzo), se habían combinado con sus pensamientos más recientes. Y es que no lograba dejar de recaer en los constantes comentarios —a veces subidos de tono— que solía soltarle Jae-Ha con tanta confianza. No es como si él no se pasara de la línea con Yona —normalmente para molestarle—, pero no podía permitir que eso se volviera una rutina para todos allí, no podía permitir que ellos _lo vieran_. Era algo inadecuado, totalmente inaceptable. Si él soltaba algún comentario un poco atrevido, lo haría a solas con Yona, como si compartieran otra vez algún momento de la infancia. Siempre había adorado molestarle, y el modo de molestarle únicamente había evolucionado con el pasar de los años. Pero _no permitiría_ que esos Dragones —en especial, Ojos Caídos— se tomara ese atrevimiento, ni que ninguno pudiera ver eso de ellos. Eso era… era personal. Era algo entre la princesa y él.

Las cosas no podían malinterpretarse. Porque si otros malinterpretaban su accionar (su protección, su disposición, su cercanía, sus comentarios o incluso las malditas reacciones espontáneas que salían de él hacia Yona), entonces le dejaban el camino libre para malinterpretar a él también. Solo le daban vanas esperanzas, y no las necesitaba.

Ofuscado por esos pensamientos, y una serie de sentimientos que le molestaban más allá de lo que quería, perdió el control de lo que sucedía fuera de su cabeza. Tal vez, la misma molestia que sentía había tomado parte en eso. O que la respiración de Yona se había disparado y era algo que le descontrolaba (que su sucia mente debía dejar de malpensar). O que ya estaba harto de tantos golpes a esquivar y quería terminar con esa pseudo sesión de entrenamiento de inmediato y alejarse de allí, darse un momento para pensar en cómo terminar con esas frases molestas de Jae-Ha, cómo terminar con sus propias emociones. De modo que frenó el nuevo golpe de Yona tomándole del brazo y le obligó a trastabillar hacia atrás, sin dejar de sostenerle. No fue difícil capturar su brazo libre. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaban ambos tirados sobre el piso. Yona había caído sobre su trasero y Hak aún sostenía sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. De alguna forma, Hak se las había arreglado para estar algo arrodillado, de modo que había algo de espacio entre ambos. Pero de igual forma logró que la princesa se sonrojara hasta igualar su cabello.

Y todos los dragones habían dejado de respirar.

—Hak.

Yona no tenía mucha idea de sobre qué serían sus quejas ahora. Algunos cabellos de Hak le hacían cosquilla, batallando con sus pestañas, y los ojos azules de su amigo parecían brillar con luz propia. ¿Por qué le incomodaba tanto estar en esa posición? Era como en muchas otras ocasiones en que Hak le había protegido, no había tanta distancia entre ellos y el cuerpo de él siempre estaba sobre el de ella. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que le había ganado con absoluta facilidad, con la misma facilidad que había esquivado cada uno de sus golpes (dados uno con más furia que el anterior, por lo enfadada que estaba). O tal vez era que sus manos parecían arder, allí donde le sostenían.

—Se acabó el entrenamiento —sentenció Hak. Le soltó los brazos, pero seguían ardiendo. Y se alejó de ella, pero seguía sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Hak, como si se hubieran estado abrazando.

—¡ERES UNA BESTIA! —gritó Kija cuando logró recuperar su voz (y el aire en los pulmones). Hak ya se había alejado de la princesa para cuando el Dragón Blanco se acercó para ayudarle a levantarle, aún enfurruñado en contra de Hak y su falta de tacto—. ¿Estás bien, Yona? —le preguntó una y otra vez, hasta que la princesa finalmente pudo responder.

—Sí, no ha sido nada. —Había sufrido caídas peores, aquello no había sido _nada_. Observó a Hak, que estaba de espaldas a ellos y parecía listo para escaparse de nuevo entre los árboles. Recordó el modo en que brillaban sus ojos e intentó descifrar qué se escondía detrás, pero solo logró sonrojarse un poco más. Deseó que nadie pudiera notar cuánto le incomodaba todo aquello.

—Ya veo —exclamó Jae-Ha de pronto, llamando la atención de todos. Dirigió su astuta mirada ahora hacia la princesa, lo que provocó que Hak entrecerrara los ojos con ganas de golpearle con su arma en la cabeza hueca—. Esto no es más que un pretexto tuyo para que Hak esté _bien_ _cerca de ti_ , ¿ah?

—¡CÓMO DICES ESO! —Los gritos de Kija y las risas y respuestas de Jae-Ha se entremezclaron y nadie fue verdaderamente capaz de entender qué se dijeron en lo absoluto.

Hak solo pudo observar las mejillas encendidas de Yona antes de correr la mirada y sonreír.

Era la primera vez que Ojos Caídos decía algo que no le provocaban inmediatas ganas de tener la pierna de Dragón para propinarle una buena patada en el trasero.

* * *

 **Nota** :

Hello~

Me di cuenta que escribo demasiado desde 'el punto de vista' de Hak, de modo que intenté meterme un poco más en Yona. Y creo que será un reto auto-impuesto ahora intentar contar escenas desde la vista de otros personajes, que hay muuuchos más.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo (: Muchas gracias por los follows, favs y reviews, de verdad~ Les mando amorsh y besos para que les dure hasta el próximo capítulo -?-

Mor.


	4. Interruptor

**4 | Interruptor**

Yona le observaba con aquellos ojos amatistas y gigantes, abiertos de par en par, brillando con admiración. Le mostraba lo último que había bordado, que al parecer le había costado lágrimas, sudor y sangre (sangre literalmente, puesto que se había pinchado más de una vez aquellos pequeños dedos). Soo-won le sonreía de vuelta, halagando su trabajo con palabras sinceras, y aún rodeado de ese aire de ingenuidad que le caracteriza.

Soo-won podría parecer un poco ingenuo, pero en verdad de eso tenía poco y nada. Comprendía el cómo se sentía la princesa para con él. Podía notar el modo en que lo miraba, y cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba naturalmente a estar más cerca, cómo los nervios la dominaban y lo ansiosa que estaba por ser cada vez mejor a sus ojos. _Comprendía_.

Y también comprendía otras cosas.

—Vaya, princesa —dijo Hak, logrando que Yona se sobresaltara. Tenía el rostro de su guardaespaldas justo sobre su hombro izquierdo. No lo había escuchado acercarse, aunque era sabido que Hak podía ser realmente muy silencioso si era necesario. Se sonrojó al ver la mirada divertida y esa mueca en su rostro que conocía muy bien: burla—, cada vez eres mejor en crear monstruosidades. Impresionante.

—¡Cállate, Hak!

Soo-won dedicó una larga risa sincera entre que ellos dos peleaban. Yona estaba intentando ahora golpear a Hak con lo mismo que había bordado (aunque no prometía provocar gran daño), mientras la Bestia de Trueno esquivaba cada intento de golpe con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos azules mirando el rostro de la princesa.

Soo-won siguió observando con cariño a sus dos grandes amigos, hasta que Hak dejó propinarse un golpe y Yona le sacó la lengua, dando por finalizada la pequeña contienda. La Bestia del Trueno se sobó el área afectada e incluso puso cara de profundo dolor.

—¡Y no vuelvas a aparecerte así, Hak!... ¿te he golpeado muy fuerte?

—Tal vez sobreviva —dijo. Yona se acercó y tomó su brazo con rapidez, intentando encontrar alguna herida. Obviamente, no había allí rastro de algo que pudiera provocar dolor,… a menos que la herida fuera invisible, claro.

—Pues no tienes nada —susurró la princesa. Soo-won mantuvo la distancia sin apartar la vista.

—¿En verdad? —soltó Hak, mirándose el brazo—. Vaya, tal vez tu fealdad tenga poderes curativos —agregó luego, acercando el rostro burlón al de la princesa.

—¡Cállate!

Hak soltó otra risa divertida, entre tanto Yona volvía a decirle una y mil cosas poco agradables, pero eso no evitó que Hak mostrara aún una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y a pesar de que le había dicho "Como desees, princesa" al pedido de que ya se comportara de una vez, la expresión en su rostro indicaba sin equivocación que no dejaría de molestar a Yona. Era de esas cosas que disfrutaba por demás, pensó Soo-won: verle con las mejillas sonrojadas, nerviosa, casi frenética. El que sería (en un futuro cercano) Rey de Kouka se preguntó si acaso Hak se regocijaba pensando que esas reacciones las lograba solo él, o si acaso era demasiado despistado para notarlo.

Hak y Yona siguieron hablando durante otro rato y Soo-won se contentó con ser espectador, sonriéndoles y pensando cómo habían cambiado las cosas a lo largo de los años. Sabía que Yona sentía algo muy fuerte hacia él, pero Soo-won había comenzado a creer que la princesa estaba un tanto equivocada, o confundida. Es decir, _él era observador_ y no podía estar tan errado al respecto. Cualquiera que se sentara a mirarlos de verdad durante un momento podría notarlo, ¿no es verdad?

Hak hacía tiempo que había dejado de pelear por Yona, a pesar de que sus sentimientos eran evidentes. Si incluso le había entregado a la princesa y prometido estar a su lado hacía ya tiempo atrás. Cierta parte de sí odiaba lo que planeaba hacer, dándole la espalda a una vida feliz junto a Yona y con Hak a su lado (aún a pesar de creerlo necio hasta la médula), algo que podría haber logrado, con suerte. Sí, era una perspectiva de vida que podría haber aceptado. Ser Rey, con Yona de su mano y Hak a sus espaldas, siendo el guardián perfecto. No sabía si en esa vida alternativa sentiría culpa por robarles una vida a quienes más amaba, aunque sabía que ambos estarían felices del modo en que se dieran las cosas. Tal vez muchos consideraban que su plan era una locura, que se arriesgaba a destrozar lo bueno que tenía su vida (a sus grandes amigos, para empezar), que era llanamente malvado. Si las cosas salían bien, no los lastimaría tanto. Si salían mal… podía seguir confiando en Hak, seguro que podría.

En ese futuro cercano donde Soo-won se convirtió en Rey de Kouka, siguió confiando en Hak para cuidar de Yona, aunque ambos le odiaran. Y pensó, rememorando las tardes tranquilas en aquellos patios verdes, que en ese camino que había tomado (solitario, sin duda) aunque sea había abierto la oportunidad de que _notaran_ , de que finalmente _vieran como veía él_.

Yona lo vería primero, estaba seguro; Hak era más difícil. Hak no creía en cuentos de hadas. Pero tarde o temprano vería como él. Podría finalmente apreciar que solo él podía accionar el interruptor y despertar a Yona, hacer que sus ojos brillaran, que dejara de tartamudear, que estuviera tan cómoda a su lado, en un estado completamente natural. Como si estuviera hecha para estar a su lado, es así como él lo percibía.

Soo-won sonrió a Hak mientras Yona se alejaba a paso raudo hacia el interior del castillo, aún enojada y maldiciendo por lo bajo lo descuidado que era Hak, justo después de empujarlo y dedicarle otra sacada de lengua.

—La princesa ha mejorado el bordado —aseguró Hak con una amplia sonrisa. Soo-won asintió e invitó a su amigo a pasear un rato, sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad, pensando _cuánto_ tardaría en darse cuenta.

 _Tonto Hak_ , pensó, disfrutando otro cálido paseo junto a su amigo.

* * *

 **—Nota de la autora**

Seguro creían que no volvería a pasarme, pero volví, con una ¿escena Hak/Yona? (aún tengo mis dudas) desde la perspectiva de Soo-won. Espero haberlo hecho bien~  
Gracias por sus reviews (: Espero que sigan disfrutando de estos capítulos y se atrevan a dejar comentarios (:

¡Hasta el próximo!  
Mor.


End file.
